Finish the Sentence
by dolphinlover562
Summary: We all know when England invented the Panjandrum, that a drunk scotsman hurt him and America shocked him awake. But what if England hadn't awakened? Character death, USUK angst, and happy? ending


Disclaimer: I own nothing. First fanfic, so I hope I did ok?

**Finish the Sentence**

England lay on the hospital bed, sore, hurt, and tired. He felt his lungs constricting, and he had to grab his chest and cough for minutes before he could breathe normally again. The cotton sheets on the bed seemed like silk to his ripped and torn skin. Arthur sighed, breathing deeply. A dark hooded figure stood behind him. Death was literally at his bedside, waiting for him to succumb to the darkness. Suddenly, he heard the door being kicked open.

"England! Is it true that you have been fatally wounded?" _No, please don't be…_ "Who was it? Germany?" Arthur turned to see America leaning over the bed, staring down at him.

"N-No I made a new weapon, the panjandrum…but a drunk Scotsman…" Arthur breathed out. His lungs started to feel heavy again, and he had to lay his head down on the pillow to stop from coughing once more. He needed to stay strong in front of America. He would not seem weak in front of him. He could not.

"That's horrible! Please, you can't die!" Alfred almost screamed out. Then, he realized what he had just said."Um… I mean… you still owe me a lot of money…"

"America…" Hearing Arthur's forced out whisper made Alfred stop in his tracks. He stared down at England, tears in his eyes. "I know we always fought, but… I…" Arthur had to stop for a second to breathe. Wheezing, he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I never hated you. I…I lo…" Slowly, the hooded figure behind Arthur closed a boney hand over England's mouth, stopping him from completing his sentence.

Alfred gently patted England on the head, not believing what he saw.

"Yay! England finally croaked! Let's drink and celebrate!" Alfred shouted. He expected Arthur to jump out of bed immediately, and yell at him for being a "bloody git."

However, England didn't move. His eyes remained closed, and his chest did not rise like it would if he was breathing. Alfred looked down at Arthur, tears coming once more to his sky-blue eyes, and clouding them over.

"England? England? Iggy?" Alfred continued to stare down at Arthur's emotionless face. "Damn it! ENGLAND! WAKE UP! ENGLAND! NO! ENGLAND! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! England…" Tears fell freely from his eyes now, dropping onto the bed and being sucked into the cotton bed sheets. Alfred turned around immediately, staring death straight in the eye.

"BRING HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! GIVE HIM BACK!" Alfred launched himself at the hooded figure. Death, sensing his anger, disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing in his trace. America fell to the floor sobbing. He clutched blindly at the hard marble tiles, unable to breathe normally. Crawling back to the bed where England's body lay, he let his head fall onto the still wet sheets. Body… England's body… That made it sound so…so… permanent. Alfred continued sobbing into the blankets next to Arthur. So much for being the hero, he would give it all up for England. Heck, he'd give up burgers forever for another day with England.

"England…please…please come back to me…please…" Alfred cried into the blankets, cotton muffling his voice. "I don't care if I have to destroy McDonalds forever, I just want you back…Please…" America lifted his head. "ENGLAND! COME BACK! PLEASE!" The tears seemed to never end. Alfred slowly raised his hand to caress Arthur's face. It felt cold and lifeless under his touch. His fingers brushed over the thick eyebrows. He had always teased Arthur about them, but now it seemed like they were the only part of him that was still warm, still alive. Crying, Alfred stood up. He wiped the tears from his face.

"Hah…I'm supposed to be a hero… I promise I won't cry anymore. You would want me to stay strong, wouldn't you? Stay myself. Continue to be a superpower in the world." Alfred smiled sadly. He rubbed his red and raw eyes once more. "Well, I got to go…" He turned towards the door. Pushing it open, he looked back one last time at England's still body.

"I know you couldn't finish your sentence…but…" Alfred let one last tear fall before he continued.

"I love you too, Iggy."


End file.
